


GRBB Round 1~ art :Just Say Yes

by qafmaniac



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Art, Glam Reverse Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac





	GRBB Round 1~ art :Just Say Yes

This is another mix/art I created for the Glam Reverse BigBang on [LJ](http://glam-reverse-bb.livejournal.com/) and on [DW](http://glam-reverse-bb.dreamwidth.org/).

My mix/art got claimed by [](http://lovenhardt1.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lovenhardt1**](http://lovenhardt1.dreamwidth.org/) and OMG,SHE WROTE AN AAAAAAAAMAZING FIC!!! The fic and the mix are a PERFECT match!

Hurry over to AO3 and read it!I can promise you you'll LOVE it!!

**[Fic Master Post on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/726274) **

And this is the mix/art that inspired the PERFECTION/fic!  


**Disclaimer:** The fic banner and the CD cover art are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The photos are NOT mine, and neither are the songs of the Soundtrack/Mix.I only "borrowed" them. ;)

  
Fic banner  


 

Chapter divider  


Dl link soundtrack/mix: [Zip file](http://www.4shared.com/download/On9zD-X9/GRBB_mp3_mix_-_Lovers_Live_A_L.zip)

I hope you'll like the mix.Dl it and listen to it while you're reading the fic. ;)


End file.
